Things that Happened While I Grew up
is an animation created by Jaiden Animations, uploaded on September 9, 2018. Synopsis As the name of the video would imply, Jaiden has multiple stories that happened while she grew up. Stories Lessons in manners Jaiden's parents have been really big on politeness and manners, like call adults "Mister" and "Missus", ask to be excused from dinner, thank everyone for everything, and self-introduce to new people. Whenever Jaiden introduces herself and handshakes a new person, her mother would quiz her with questions like "What color are their eyes?" The purpose was to get Jaiden to make eye contact when talking to someone, which backfired because she would focus on the other person's eyes and not what they were saying. Jaiden believes to be really good at eye contact, calling herself a "eye contact wizard/powerhouse", but sometimes she would get nervous and end up staring at people unintentionally. Jaiden's mother would also be strict on her daughter saying "Pardon" which is a more polite word than "What?" when not understanding something. Hypocritically, whenever Jaiden's mother doesn't hear something Jaiden said, her response is the more loud and annoying "HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH????" Jaiden started mocking her mother about that, which made her stop bothering Jaiden about saying "Pardon". Lisp issues Jaiden used to have a lisp when she was a kid, and when she used to be babysat by an Italian friend of her mother's, she would say what she wanted for lunch, which was pasta with no sauce ("Pathta with no thauthe!"). Jaiden's family would silently make fun of her whenever they have pasta for dinner, which really irritates her. Jaiden stopped having a lisp in first grade, when her teacher explained how to properly say word with a "s-" sound. Jaiden thinks that apparently if someone has a speech impediment or cancer, they should "just stop it." Swimming fool When Jaiden was learning how to swim, her mom and her friend hired a swim instructor for their daughters. All Jaiden could remember about her swimming lessons was, she could not do the exercise where she would hang off the edge of the pool shimmy across the side, because she was scared of the pool filters, thinking she might get sucked in by them. At the end of each lesson, the swim teacher would reward her with a piece of licorice. Jaiden also had a near-death experience during a family pool party. At one point, she was underwater when a floating foam mat with someone resting on it drifted over her. Instead of swimming away from the mat to the surface, she tried pushing the mat out of her way, which did not work. One of the adults, Mr. Chad, noticed Jaiden about to drown, so he dived in and saved her life. Conclusion Jaiden explains that her parents have done so much for her and raising a person is a lot of hard work. She loves her parents so much and is thankful for them supporting and helping her with many things like selling and signing merch at Vidcon. Jaiden was nervous about starting her career path, but thanks to her parents being proud and motivating her, she has been able to do more stuff with them than without them. The video (not including the end-card) ends with Jaiden thanking her parents and pointing out their eye colors. End-card Jaiden had just came back from Vidcon Australia where she was on a few panels James (TheOdd1sOut), Jazza (DrawWithJazza), and Maaz (TheAMaazing). During the opening show, she had to draw a wombat with her elbows. The drawing is in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtOEiJp4oVs. Other than that, Jaiden got to meet a snake, a kangaroo, an owl, and "a whole bunch of" her fans. She and her shop manager had been working on a shop relaunch with new products like a little Ari bag. Characters Some unnamed characters are not included. * Jaiden * Jaxen * Mom * Dad * Mario (cameo) * Mom's Italian friend * First grade teacher * Mom's friend's daughter * Swim instructor * Mr. Chad Reception Like many of Jaiden's videos, the reception for this video is very positive. Trivia *Jaiden's entire family were in this video. *In the beginning of the video, Jaiden referenced her Parent Stories video, saying that looking back at it, she does not like it, even at 10,000,000 views at the time. *Mario, the main character in the Mario video game franchise, makes a small cameo. *The multi-tasking multi-handed mother at the 5:34 mark is a possible reference to the Spongebob Squarepants episode "Rock-a-Bye Bivalve", where Spongebob was raising a baby scallop. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Animated stories Category:Videos uploaded in 2018